


Birthday Surprise

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, F/F, Fluff, GP, Overstimulation, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, light cumplay, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: It's Mina's birthday and Nayeon and Dahyun have a little surprise for her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is the namihyun from my tumblr au. Just because. Kinda self indulgent. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dahyun followed Mina with her eyes as she walked around the bedroom getting ready for her half day at work. Even though it was her birthday, she insisted on going in to get some work done, which wasn’t the worst for her and Nayeon so they could plan for her birthday surprise. When Mina came by the bed to put her watch on, Dahyun reached out to touch her leg. 

  
  


“I thought you were still sleeping.” Mina whispered, bending over to kiss her. “Go back to sleep, it’s early.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled into the kiss. “I will. Don’t want you to leave without a kiss.” 

  
  


“I appreciate that.” Mina teased, kissing her one more time. “I’ll let you know when I’m on the way back home. I can pick something up.” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head, rubbing the side of her thigh since she was still standing and leaning over. “You know we’re going to make you something.” She hinted. 

  
  


“When I told you not to worry about it.” Mina raised her brow. 

  
  


“Do we ever listen to you?” Dahyun countered, meeting her eyes. 

  
  


“Not usually, no.” Mina sighed playfully. “I’m outnumbered.” 

  
  


“You are. Go before you’re late.” 

  
  


Mina nodded and stole one more kiss then stood, looking over to Nayeon, who was still deeply asleep, her face tucked into Dahyun’s hair. She put her hands on the bed and bent over, gently kissing her cheek. Nayeon shifted in her sleep but didn’t wake up. 

  
  


“Deep sleeper.” Dahyun mumbled, already half asleep again. 

  
  


“Very deep. I love you, baby. I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Dahyun grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. “Happy birthday.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Mina kissed the back of her hand then rushed out of the room after checking the time. Dahyun shook her head with a smile and closed her eyes to get more sleep. An hour later, Nayeon’s alarm went off and Dahyun shut it off. She heard a groan behind her and turned. 

  
  


“Time to wake up.” 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head, burying into her chest. “No.” 

  
  


“Yes. We need to decorate and bake. And cook.” 

  
  


Nayeon lifted her head to look at Dahyun. “I slept through her leaving, didn’t I?” 

  
  


“You did, but you got a kiss anyway.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled a little. “Good.” She turned onto her back and stretched, groaning when her shoulders crackled. “Shower.” 

  
  


“Shower.” Dahyun confirmed and got up to turn the water on, letting it heat up. Nayeon latched onto her back while they waited. She rubbed her arms then felt lips on the back of her shoulder. “Save it for later.” She teased. 

  
  


Nayeon smirked against her skin. “True.” 

  
  


Once the water was ready, they both stepped in and quickly showered, keeping their hands to themselves. Mostly. After getting dressed, Dahyun started on the cake while Nayeon decorated, putting up a few streamers and a ‘Happy Birthday’ sign. 

  
  


“Good?” Nayeon stood back and looked at everything. 

  
  


“Very good. Not crooked at all.” Dahyun tilted her head. 

  
  


“What’s crooked?” Nayeon tilted her head the same way as Dahyun. “Oh.” She quickly fixed the sign. “There.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and pulled her in for a kiss. “We should start lunch. It takes a while to boil down.” 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am.” 

  
  


“Ooh, hot.” 

  
  


“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Nayeon tapped her ass then pulled out the pans and pot she needed for lunch. 

  
  


“I’ll finish it later.” 

  
  


“Holding out is dumb.” Nayeon whined. 

  
  


“We can’t be tired and worn out for her birthday.” 

  
  


“I know, I know.” 

  
  


Nayeon prepared the ingredients and put them in the pot, turning the heat on medium to let it simmer. Dahyun put her hands on Nayeon’s sides to pull her out of the way so she could pull the cakes from the oven to let them cool before icing them. 

  
  


“Maybe we should have made her cookies…” Dahyun mused out loud, putting the cakes on the cooling rack. 

  
  


“She can have some with the cake.” 

  
  


“True. We still have the ones she likes.” 

  
  


“And ice cream.” 

  
  


“Are you trying to give her a sugar rush?” 

  
  


“Maybe. More energy.” Nayeon wiggled her brows. 

  
  


“Harder crash.” Dahyun corrected. 

  
  


“True, but we’ll be crashing anyway with the way she goes.” 

  
  


“Also true.” Dahyun sat on the counter and swung her legs while she watched Nayeon cook. “I think she’ll like it, though.” 

  
  


“She’d like it if we gave her a raw potato.” Nayeon stood between her legs and leaned up for a kiss. 

  
  


“She’s too sweet.” Dahyun draped her arms over Nayeon’s shoulders and kissed her again. 

  
  


“She is.” Nayeon rubbed her thighs. “Are you wearing what we bought?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Are you?” 

  
  


“I am.” 

  
  


“She’s gonna die.” Dahyun laughed. 

  
  


“I died seeing you in it in the changing room.” 

  
  


“I know. I had to keep slapping your hands.” 

  
  


“Can you blame me?” 

  
  


“Nope.” Dahyun rubbed the back of her neck. “I did the same thing.” 

  
  


“I still have the bruise.” Nayeon pulled her shirt down to show Dahyun the now faint hickey on the swell of her breast. 

  
  


“I’ll give you another one.” 

  
  


“You better.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers into Nayeon’s shirt and cupped her breasts over her bra, kissing her deeply. Nayeon moaned into it, squeezing her ass hard. 

  
  


“We need to stop.” Nayeon whispered against her lips, a little sad as Dahyun pulled her hands out of her shirt. “One more hour.” 

  
  


Dahyun whined and stuck her bottom lip out. “Fine.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina pulled up in the garage and grabbed her things to head inside. As soon as she opened the door, she jumped in surprise when both Nayeon and Dahyun yelled ‘Happy Birthday’ to her. She couldn’t help but smile at what they’d done for her and the smell of her favorite food hit her nose. 

  
  


“You’re adorable.” Mina put her things down and pulled them both in for a tight hug. She scrunched her face when they both each kissed a cheek. “Thank you. I love you both so much.” 

  
  


“We love you too.” Dahyun rubbed her stomach. “I had the idea to make you cookies right as the cake finished.” 

  
  


“It’s okay, baby.” Mina looked at the cake. “You did it so well. Mine are messy.” 

  
  


“I wanted it to be perfect.” 

  
  


“She took like, an hour to ice it.” 

  
  


“Still, thank you.” Mina kissed Dahyun’s temple. “And you,” she turned to Nayeon. “Made my favorite.” 

  
  


“I did.” Nayeon beamed, holding her tight. “Should be hot still.” 

  
  


“Let’s eat.” Mina bounced excitedly and moved to grab plates, but Nayeon guided her to sit down. 

  
  


“Stay. We got it.” 

  
  


“I can get my own food…” 

  
  


“No. We got it.” Dahyun set the table and brought the pot to sit in the middle, putting Mina’s in the plate for her. “Now you can eat.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes and waited for the two of them to sit and take the first bites before starting herself. “I’ll do the dishes.” 

  
  


“Mina,” Nayeon said around her food. “No. It’s your birthday.” 

  
  


“But that’s the house rule. You two cook and I clean.” 

  
  


“Not on your birthday.” Dahyun shook her head. “We’ll do it.” 

  
  


“But-” 

  
  


“No buts.” Nayeon tapped her thigh. “Stop.” 

  
  


Mina pouted, knowing that sometimes worked. 

  
  


“No.” 

  
  


“You’re both impossible.” 

  
  


“Sometimes. Just relax today. Please?” 

  
  


“I’ll try.” 

  
  


Mina was the first to finish eating and got up to put her plate in the sink, but when Nayeon heard the water turn on, she shot up and grabbed her from behind. “Myoui Mina.” 

  
  


“What?” Mina giggled, holding her hands up. “I was just rinsing it.” 

  
  


“Sure.” Nayeon turned her around and waddled them to the living room. “Sit.” 

  
  


Mina plopped down on the couch. “You’re so mean to me. And on my birthday!” 

  
  


Nayeon raised her brow. “I guess you won’t get your present.” 

  
  


Mina’s face changed. “Fine, I’ll sit here.” 

  
  


“That’s what I thought.” Nayeon started on the dishes while Dahyun finished eating, grabbing her plate to wash. Dahyun rested her chin on her shoulder. “Ready?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Let’s do it.” 

  
  


Mina’s eyes lifted as Nayeon and Dahyun came into her view, but didn’t move to sit with her. “What’s going on?” 

  
  


“Your present.” Nayeon explained then almost in sync, both of them pulled their shirts off, revealing part of her present. Dahyun in sheer black lace that showed her nipples off and Nayeon in the same style in a light pink that complimented her tanned skin well. 

  
  


“Oh… That’s new.” 

  
  


Nayeon smirked and knelt in front of her, standing on her knees and leaning in to kiss her. “You can do whatever you want to us all day and all night. But we get to do this for you first.” 

  
  


Mina’s breathing was slightly faster than it was before. “Do what?” She watched Dahyun lower herself to the floor too and work on getting her pants and boxer briefs off. A low moan escaped her lips as Dahyun ran her tongue along her balls before taking them into her mouth at the same time Nayeon wrapped her lips around the tip of her thick cock. “Fuck,” she moaned, tilting her head back. 

  
  


Nayeon hummed and took her lower and lower until she was at the base. She swallowed around the head, feeling Mina’s legs close slightly and arch into her throat. She grabbed her thighs and kept them still while also pushing them to stay open while they worked her up. Since she didn’t come that morning and with her girlfriends on their knees for her, she was rocketing toward her orgasm. 

  
  


“It’s not going to take much.” Mina looked down, putting one hand on each of their arms, thrusting harder into Nayeon’s mouth. “Please,” 

  
  


Nayeon pulled up to the head and suckled, looking directly into Mina’s eyes, and that’s what sent her over. Mina gripped the edge of the couch, her jaw dropping when Dahyun sucked harder on her balls before she let them go. Nayeon moved away fully, her hands working up and down her slick shaft. 

  
  


“Good?” 

  
  


“So good.” Mina whispered in a lazy tone, her body limp. She opened her eyes fully when Dahyun stood and turned around to let her back face her. Dahyun hooked her fingers in her pants and pulled them down, bending forward as she did, causing Mina’s eyes to widen. 

  
  


“Come here, Dahyun.” Mina’s tone was a lot more commanding and she instantly obeyed, backing toward her. She gripped her ass and pulled her down into her lap, grinding up against her. Dahyun laid back against her front and guided her hands up to her chest, groaning softly as she squeezed. Nayeon shed her pants as well and slid her hands up Dahyun’s pale thighs, her thumbs just barely grazing by her panty clad pussy. 

  
  


“Wanna ruin her a little bit?” Nayeon asked, glancing up at Mina. 

  
  


“I wanna watch you, baby.” Mina pulled the cups of Dahyun’s bra down and pinched her nipples, earning a moan. “Make her come.” 

  
  


Nayeon took Dahyun’s panties off and tossed them toward Mina, giggling when they landed on her shoulder. She focused back on Dahyun now, running her tongue through her soaked folds, moaning at the taste of her. Dahyun squirmed under the attention on her clit, putting her hands on top of Mina’s on her chest. 

  
  


“Baby,” she moaned, lifting her legs to hook them over Nayeon’s shoulders. 

  
  


“Shhh, baby girl. Let her take care of you.” Mina whispered into her ear, already rock hard again as she watched Nayeon’s tongue wander Dahyun’s folds. She licked her lips in want. Nayeon brought her hands up and spread Dahyun open, flicking her tongue rapidly against her exposed clit. Dahyun gasped and arched sharply, humping Nayeon’s tongue. 

  
  


“I’m gonna come.” 

  
  


“Do it, baby. Soak her.” 

  
  


Dahyun bit her lower lip to hold in a moan as she let herself go, her cum coating Nayeon’s lips and chin. When she didn’t stop, she squirmed. “N-Nayeon…” 

  
  


Nayeon lifted her eyes and watched Dahyun’s roll back as she sucked on her clit. She pulled back with a soft pop and dragged her tongue from her entrance up to her clit again. A shiver ran through Dahyun at the feeling. 

  
  


“That’s enough for now.” Mina whispered, kissing the top of Dahyun’s shoulder. “Can’t wear you out until I get you.” She then set her eyes on Nayeon. “Stand up.” 

  
  


Nayeon did as she said, waiting as she lay Dahyun on her side to rest for now. Mina put her hands on Nayeon’s hips to pull her forward. 

  
  


“Don’t fall.” She teased, running her tongue along her panties, tasting her through them. “You’re so wet, baby,” Mina started, pulling her panties off slowly. “Did you get wet sucking me off or eating her pussy?” 

  
  


“Both.” Nayeon whispered, widening her stance when Mina pushed on the inside of her thighs. 

  
  


“Yeah?” Mina knelt on the floor and placed a few kisses on her inner thighs before not wasting any more time and latching onto her clit, sucking hard. Nayeon’s head threw back in a loud moan, her fingers tangling in her hair to keep her in place. Mina pressed the flat of her tongue against her swollen clit and moved her head from side to side, rubbing it. Nayeon’s thighs trembled, her breathing starting to come in short pants. 

  
  


“M-Mina…” Nayeon gasped. 

  
  


Mina didn’t stop, making sure to stay on alert if her legs couldn’t hold her up after she came. Which didn’t take long. After a few more passes of her tongue, Nayeon came with a moan of her name as her knees buckled. Mina was quick to lift her up without removing her mouth and put her on the couch. Nayeon spread her legs wide and held either side of her head as her hips found a mind of their own to ride her lips and tongue to a quick second orgasm. 

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


Mina finally pulled back then, shedding the rest of her clothes and tapping her heavy meat against her sensitive clit. Nayeon’s body jerked at the feeling then silently moaned when she pushed in, starting a harsh rhythm. Dahyun moved to take one of Nayeon’s nipples into her mouth. Mina smirked and kept her hands by Nayeon’s hips as she thrust. She knew Nayeon would wear out before Dahyun. She guided Dahyun’s hand to Nayeon’s clit while she put her hands on her thighs to hold them open while they both brought her to the edge. 

  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nayeon sobbed as a third, more intense orgasm rushed through her body. Her cum gushed around Mina’s thrusting cock and the tightness around her shaft sent her into her own orgasm, grunting low as she filled Nayeon with her load. Nayeon’s hands flailed by her sides until she found purchase on both her and Dahyun, squeezing tight as she rolled through it. She panted heavily and fell limp against the couch. 

  
  


Mina slowly pulled out of her and she could see the mischievous glint in Dahyun’s eyes, so she sat back against her heels and waited to see what her plan was. 

  
  


Dahyun turned Nayeon to lay across the couch and lay on her stomach between her legs. “Payback.” 

  
  


“W-Wait,” Nayeon barely got the word out before Dahyun pushed her tongue inside her as far as she could, curling it against her walls to taste both her and Mina. She twisted her body when her nose brushed her oversensitive clit, but Dahyun held her still, moaning into her. Dahyun took her time cleaning Nayeon up, occasionally letting her nose glance by her clit to give her a little jolt. When she was done, she put one hand on her and spread her pussy lips, seeing her clit peek out of its hood. She locked eyes with Nayeon and barely pressed her tongue to hit, her whole body jerking. 

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


Dahyun continued to ghost her tongue over her clit until she wrapped her lips around it to suck, causing Nayeon’s thighs to clamp hard around her head and her fingers to tug at her hair. Nayeon slammed her eyes closed and whimpered, but couldn’t stop her hips from moving to chase another orgasm. Mina watched, unconsciously sucking on her lower lip with her hand moving on her cock. Dahyun felt a rush of cum against her chin and quickly moved to catch it on her tongue, moaning again at the taste of Nayeon. 

  
  


Nayeon still tried to twist away from her, so Dahyun finally moved away and lay on top of her, kissing her neck. “You’re trying to kill me.” 

  
  


“Mmmm mmmm,” Dahyun hummed, running her tongue along the length of her neck, feeling her shiver. “But I’m not done yet. I’ll let you rest first.” She looked over to Mina, seeing her lip in her mouth and her hand working her cock. “Stay like that.” 

  
  


Mina did as she said, watching her kneel in front of her and guide her cock into her pussy. “Oh my God,” she moaned, starting to move her hips until Dahyun pulled away. 

  
  


“Uh uh, I’m fucking you.” Dahyun slid back down on her cock and fucked back against her as hard as she could, her ass clapping against Mina’s hips. Mina licked her lips and ran her hands along her hips and ass, watching her cock spear into her wet hole. 

  
  


“That’s it.” Mina whispered, using her thumbs to spread her open to see better. “Fuck that tight pussy on that big cock.” 

  
  


Dahyun stretched her arms up, letting her upper body rest on the carpet as she moved her hips, getting even wetter at how Mina was talking to her. “Feel good, baby?” 

  
  


“So good. I wanna fuck you so bad, baby.” 

  
  


“Not yet.” Dahyun moved back up to her hands and slowed down, slowly moving herself up and down her long shaft. Mina ran her tongue along her lower lip and began to meet her thrusts, pushing forward as she came back. When it became too much to bear, she grasped Dahyun’s hips and let her own take off, pounding her hard and fast. Dahyun clawed at the carpet, moaning each time she bottomed out. 

  
  


“Mina!” 

  
  


Mina chuckled low and draped over her back without slowing her thrusts. “Gonna fill this pussy up,” she husked into her ear, cupping her breasts. “Going to leave you fucking dripping. Because Nayeon can’t clean you up.” 

  
  


Dahyun whimpered, biting her lower lip. “You know you want to do it instead.” She pushed them up until they both were on their knees, giving Nayeon quite a good show. Dahyun cupped the back of Mina’s neck and kissed her deeply, thrusting her hips back to meet her. 

  
  


“Oh?” Mina roughly tugged at her nipples, grunting when she squeezed her cock tight. “We’ll see.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked against her lips. “Come inside me.” 

  
  


Mina bit down on Dahyun’s lower lip and tugged it, fucking her impossibly faster until she came, her balls visibly pulsing her cum deep inside her. She reached around and rubbed her clit in fast circles, smirking when she came within seconds, milking her cock. Dahyun fell limp in her arms, but Mina kept her up, her fingers still moving on her clit. 

  
  


Dahyun gasped, her nails digging into Mina’s skin when she didn’t stop. “Wait, wait, wait,” 

  
  


“Uh uh.” Mina kissed all over her neck and shoulder. “I want one more.” 

  
  


Dahyun panted heavily, her whole body shaking. A third orgasm hit her suddenly when Mina gave her one sharp thrust. “Mina!” She then found herself bent forward and a tongue sliding inside her. “Oh…” Mina cleaned her up, avoiding her clit completely. When she got back up to her knees, she slapped both sides of Dahyun’s ass, earning a small moan. She did it again and Dahyun pushed her hips back. “Patience.” She stood and admired her handiwork. Two worn out girlfriends. “Gotcha.” 

  
  


Nayeon chuckled. “There’s still the night, baby. Just you wait.” 

  
  


“If you can get me.” Mina lifted her up first and carried her to the bedroom before coming back to get Dahyun. Once she got them both in bed, she pulled them into her sides. “Get some rest now, though.” 

  
  


Both Nayeon and Dahyun hooked their legs over Mina and cuddled into her shoulders. 

  
  


“Happy birthday.” Dahyun whispered. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, baby.” Mina kissed her forehead. 

  
  


“Me too.” Nayeon puckered her lips and Mina captured them. “I love you. Happy birthday.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Mina kissed her again, knowing she’d want another. “Sleep.” 

  
  


“We’ll still get you.” Dahyun mumbled. 

  
  


“You’ll try.” Mina grinned, earning a small poke in her ribs. “Stop that.” 

  
  


“No.” Nayeon did it again and Mina slid away from her as much as she could with Dahyun on her other side. “We’ll pin you down if we need to.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow. “Uh huh.” 

  
  


“Just wait.” 

  
  


“With bated breath.” Mina teased but when Dahyun grasped her balls and squeezed, she shut up. 

  
  


“Don’t underestimate us.” 

  
  


Mina cleared her throat when Dahyun released her. “Mmhmm…” 


	2. A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short nap, Nayeon and Dahyun keep their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked for a part two so...here you go!

A few hours later, Dahyun was the first one to wake up. She glanced over Mina’s torso and saw Nayeon still sleeping, so she reached over to rub her arm to hopefully rouse her without waking Mina in the process. When Nayeon finally opened her eyes, she made a small motion with her head and they disentangled themselves from Mina. She led her to the bathroom and pulled her into her arms. 

  
  


“So sleepy still.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, tucking her head into Dahyun’s neck. “Mmmm,” 

  
  


“You know we have to keep that promise now.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled against her neck. “How?” 

  
  


“I think you know.” 

  
  


Nayeon gently nibbled her pulse point. “The big one?” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, swaying them a little. “Medium. I want to be able to go hard.” 

  
  


Nayeon tilted her head up and gave her a kiss. “Good idea. Go put it on. I’ll get back in bed.” 

  
  


Dahyun ushered her along, but not before giving her a firm spank to send her on her way. She stuck the tip of her tongue out at her playfully then rushed off to the closet to put her harness on. Once she was done, she walked out and saw Mina cuddled into Nayeon’s chest, so she came around the backside and pressed against her back, littering her shoulder with kisses. 

  
  


Mina hummed at the feeling then opened her eyes at another one. “I feel that.” 

  
  


“I bet you do.” Dahyun whispered against her skin. “Is it okay?” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “You know it is.” 

  
  


“I like to make sure.” Dahyun reached around and stroked Mina’s half hard cock. “Do we need to get the ties?” 

  
  


Mina licked her lips and shook her head. “I’ll be good for you.” 

  
  


“You better.” Nayeon slid her hand down to massage her balls. “We know how you get.” 

  
  


“I won’t. I promise.” Mina gasped as Dahyun focused on the head of her cock. “Fuck,” 

  
  


Dahyun bit down gently then moved Mina to lay on her back, kneeling between her legs to take the head into her mouth, moaning as she bobbed on her entire length. Mina was still slightly sensitive from their earlier activities, so she wasn’t able to hold back as much as she usually did. She gripped the sheets and thrust into her mouth, watching how her lips stretched around it. 

  
  


“Feels so good, baby.” Mina moaned out, her shaft pulsing as she formed her tongue around the underside and pulled up to the tip. 

  
  


“I know.” Dahyun smirked, running her tongue along the underside, hearing Nayeon chuckle at her response. She took her back in to the root and fucked her throat against the head, making Mina cry out and her legs lift off of the bed. Her breathing started to come in short pants right before coming, her short puffs stopping as she spilled down her throat and melding into a deep groan. Dahyun pulled up to the head and swirled her tongue around it, cleaning her up before finally pulling back. 

  
  


Mina’s cock rested against her stomach, still throbbing in the aftershocks. Nayeon ran her palm along her length. “That was just the start.” Mina whined at her words then saw Dahyun stand on her knees, the toy standing proud between her legs. 

  
  


“Turn around.” 

  
  


Mina obeyed quickly and turned onto her stomach, biting the inside of her lip when Dahyun yanked on her hips to get her onto her knees. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt her tongue against her hole, loosening her slightly. She couldn’t help but reach down and stroke herself, precum slicking her movements. Nayeon noticed this and smacked her hand away. 

  
  


“Not yet.” 

  
  


Mina whined at the back of her throat and let her arms rest on the bed, fucking herself back on Dahyun’s tongue. As she pulled back, her cock pulsed, feeling her fingers replace it. Once they hit against her prostate, her cock flexed up toward her stomach. 

  
  


“Yes…” Mina fisted the sheets, pressing her forehead against her wrists. “Please.” She pleaded. 

  
  


“Please what, baby?” Dahyun ran her hand along her lower back. 

  
  


“Fuck me.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and motioned for Nayeon to hand her the lube. Nayeon got on her knees next to Dahyun and kissed her deeply, putting it on the shaft herself. Dahyun moaned into the kiss, thrusting forward into Nayeon’s hand. 

  
  


“Should have teased her first.” Nayeon pointed out. 

  
  


“It’s her birthday.” Dahyun reasoned. “Maybe next time.” 

  
  


Nayeon pouted a little and Dahyun kissed it away. “Fine.” 

  
  


“Just take everything she’s got.” Dahyun hinted. 

  
  


Nayeon grinned. “You got it.” She guided the toy to Mina’s entrance and eased it in before laying beside her. “How does it feel, baby?” 

  
  


“So good.” Mina whispered as Dahyun pushed in all the way, her hips flush with her ass. Nayeon moved around and shimmied under her to guide her cock into her pussy, seeing her eyes roll back at the feeling. 

  
  


“Don’t move.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “I won’t.” She dipped her head to connect their lips, Nayeon looping her arms around her neck to hold her close as Dahyun began to thrust. She started slow then picked up the pace gradually until she was all but pounding into her. Dahyun held tight to Mina’s hips, watching the toy slide in and out of her. 

  
  


Nayeon could feel Mina’s cock sliding deeper each time Dahyun bottomed out inside her. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?” She mumbled against her lips, smiling when she nodded. “Do it.” 

  
  


Mina began to move in time with Dahyun’s thrusts, going forward as she pulled back so she also fucked herself back on her shaft. It caused the head of the troy to hit her prostate perfectly, sending her into an unexpected orgasm. Her hips surged forward with each spurt of cum that left her, causing her to collapse on top of Nayeon, Dahyun still pounding into her ass. 

  
  


Nayeon held Mina tight and looked into Dahyun’s eyes. ‘Harder’ she mouthed and Dahyun obeyed, fucking Mina harder. Mina moaned loudly into Nayeon’s neck, her body starting to shake. Nayeon wrapped her legs high around her waist and humped up against her, fucking herself on her cock. 

  
  


“You know you want to come again.” Nayeon husked into her ear. “You want to fill me up until I’m dripping with your cum.” 

  
  


Mina’s brows knitted at Nayeon’s words, trying to hold off on coming against so soon, but she couldn’t hold it in with the dual sensation of Dahyun fucking her as well as Nayeon’s walls clenching on her cock. A third orgasm hit her soon after, her balls visibly pulsing. 

  
  


Dahyun rolled them onto their sides then, much more slowly fucking her, letting her feel every inch of the toy. “I think you’ve got one more to give us.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, hiking her leg up and still moving her hips up and down on her cock. “I think so.” 

  
  


Mina wrapped her arms around Nayeon and gripped her ass tightly, not really guiding her motions, but more for something to hold onto as they used her. She didn’t respond, but when she got a third wind, she tightened her hold on Nayeon and fucked up into her pussy, a sinfully wet sound filling the room. Dahyun kept her hips still, letting Mina do all the work for now. Mina panted into Nayeon’s chest, pure instinct to come driving her now. 

  
  


Nayeon moaned loudly at the rough pace, her cum combined with Mina’s leaking out of her and down her thrusting cock. “Give it to me.” She dug her nails into her shoulders. 

  
  


Mina let out a low growl and managed a few more thrusts before coming again, pushing her cock in as far as she could while she did and didn’t move an inch until she was done. But Dahyun behind her caused her to stay inside. Nayeon gripped her jaw and tilted her head up for a kiss kiss, her tongue running along the roof of her mouth. She could feel Mina going limp inside her and glanced at Dahyun. 

  
  


“Going?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, kissing Mina’s cheek. 

  
  


“I think I can fix that.” 

  
  


“Hmm?” Mina hummed lazily, but when Dahyun found the perfect angle to rub her prostate, her eyes rolled back into her head. “Oh my God... “ Her cock started to harden again. 

  
  


“I think we should give her a little show.” Dahyun whispered to Mina and pulled them both up to their knees, her hands firm on her hips as she fucked her, Mina’s now hard cock slapping against her stomach with each thrust. Nayeon stood on her knees in front of Mina and slid her hands all over her torso. 

  
  


“How does it feel now, hmm?” She cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. “To get fucked like a little slut?” Nayeon whispered into her ear. 

  
  


Mina reached out and held onto Nayeon’s waist. “It feels good.” She looked into her eyes. “I love being your good little slut.” 

  
  


Dahyun slapped both sides of her ass hard. “That’s right.” She pressed flush against her back, holding the shaft inside her as she rolled her hips to get as deep as possible. “You’re our good little slut. You take what we give you.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, her cock leaking steadily onto the bed now that Dahyun had stopped thrusting for now. Nayeon reached down and toyed with the head with her fingertips, feeling it pulse and twitch under her touch. 

  
  


“You fuck us when we want you to. Give us your cum when we want it.” 

  
  


Mina nodded rapidly. “Yes.” 

  
  


“Do you need to come now, baby?” Nayeon taunted, wrapping her hand tightly around the tip and squeezing, earning a sob of pleasure and pain. 

  
  


“Yes. I need to come so bad. But only when you give me permission.” 

  
  


Dahyun met Nayeon’s eyes and hummed. “Good answer.” She eased out of her and tossed the toy aside. “Turn around and fuck me. Give me your cum.” 

  
  


Mina turned quickly and thrust into Dahyun. She put her hands on the bed by her hips and thrust slow to start with, dragging her cock out to the tip and sinking back in. It took all of her willpower not to move faster. Dahyun hummed at the feeling and lifted her hips up off of the bed, making her cock sink even deeper into her. 

  
  


“I gave you permission, baby.” Dahyun looked over her shoulder at Mina. “You can come.” 

  
  


Mina licked her lips and her hips took off, pounding Dahyun so hard, her legs gave out and she fell prone on the bed. She followed Dahyun down and let out a soft grunt each time she bottomed out. “I’m so close.” 

  
  


Nayeon draped over Mina’s back and gripped her ass before slapping it harshly. “Come in that tight pussy. Fill it up.” 

  
  


Mina’s hips lost all rhythm as she came at Nayeon’s words, her mouth open in a silent moan as a fifth orgasm ripped through her. She humped against Dahyun’s ass until she couldn’t take the feeling anymore and rolled onto her back, her wet cock limp against her thigh. Dahyun moved over and kissed her hard, sucking lightly on her lower lip. 

  
  


“I love you so much.” She mumbled into the kiss. “You did so good for us.” 

  
  


Mina smiled and kissed her again. “I told you I would be good for you.” She let out a soft grunt as Nayeon lay on top of her, attacking the other side of her neck. 

  
  


“You were.” Nayeon waited for Dahyun to move back a little before capturing her lips. “How was that for a second birthday surprise?” 

  
  


“I feel like you planned on doing that anyway.” 

  
  


“Kind of not really.” Dahyun held her hand flat and tilted it from side to side. “It was still fun.” 

  
  


“It was kind of one sided, though. I feel bad you two didn’t get to come.” 

  
  


“It was about you, baby.” Nayeon kissed her cheek. 

  
  


“I know, but I feel bad.” 

  
  


“Don’t feel bad.” Dahyun scratched her scalp. “You made us come before.” 

  
  


Mina stuck her bottom lip out. “But…” 

  
  


“But what?” Nayeon laughed softly. 

  
  


“It’s not fair to you.” 

  
  


“You’ve said that and we said it’s okay.” 

  
  


Mina grumbled. “It’s my birthday and I’m going to do it.” She flipped them over quickly, making Nayeon squeal and instantly latched onto her clit, sucking and running her tongue along the stiff bud. 

  
  


“Oh…” Nayeon’s back arched slightly, reaching down to hold her head in place on her clit while her legs rose, bending at the knee. 

  
  


Mina put her hands on her inner thighs and pushed them open, pinning them to the bed as she worked her clit, feeling cum coating her chin. Nayeon’s chest heaved as she panted, her hips humping against her mouth. 

  
  


“I’m close already, baby. Make me come.” 

  
  


Mina glanced up and lay on her stomach so she could put her hands on her chest, squeezing her breasts hard as she flicked her tongue against her clit, sending her over the edge quickly. Nayeon’s thighs clamped tight around her head, loud moans falling from her lips. Mina slowly pulled back, knowing this was their fourth orgasm of the day, but left a few passes of her tongue on her clit to make her hips jolt. She then set her eyes on Dahyun and crawled over to her, pushing her to lay back. She lay on top of her and sucked hard on her neck to leave a hickey behind before working her way down her body to her core. 

  
  


Once she was at her hips, she left a few nips on the sensitive spots she’d found over the years. Mina lay between her legs, slowly running her tongue through her folds to her clit, knowing she liked it slow to start with. Dahyun kept her legs wide for her without her needing to pin them open. She bit the inside of her lower lip and rolled her hips into her tongue, shivering as it passed over her clit. 

  
  


“You can go faster.” 

  
  


Mina took Dahyun’s hands and laced their fingers, resting them on her hips as she still took her time laving her tongue everywhere she could get it before focusing on her clit. Dahyun let out a guttural moan, her thighs starting to tremble at the direct attention on her. 

  
  


“Mina,” she whimpered, looking down and squeezing her hands tighter. 

  
  


Mina locked their eyes and made a show of playing with her clit. Wrapping her lips around it then pulling back with a soft pop before flicking her tongue against it, making her head throw back in a loud moan as she came, her whole body tense. 

  
  


“Mina!” 

  
  


Mina moaned against her, catching her cum with her tongue then giving her clit a few more passes. She moved up to her chest and latched onto her nipple, sucking gently. Dahyun moaned at the back of her throat and lightly scratched the back of her neck. Nayeon came up beside them and cuddled into Dahyun’s side, knowing Mina wouldn’t move. 

  
  


“Best birthday ever.” Mina muttered against her skin, the flat of her tongue running over her hard nipple. 

  
  


Dahyun smiled softly. “I think so too.” 

  
  


Nayeon rubbed Mina’s back. “Did we even eat the cake?” 

  
  


Mina pulled away from Dahyun’s chest with an almost comical pop. “No.” 

  
  


“Cake!” Dahyun raised her arms. 

  
  


“Cake!” Nayeon shot off the bed, dragging them behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
